


Beautiful

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Angels Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, POV Heero Yuy, Shounen-ai, Songfic, by Dacia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Dacia, ** a little piece of gundam wing** archivist extraordinaire ^_~--Sighing is an art form I perfected about a month after I first met Heero. Nothing else seemed to work. It wasn't until this moment that it began to not be enough. Soon the dam would break. I had a funny feeling I would be the first to crack.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> Notes: this is written from Duo's POV, but the song lyrics are from *Heero's* POV... The song is 'Beautiful' by Meshell Ndegéocello. And, yes, this is the *whole* song...
> 
> // lyrics //

_// Such pretty hair //_  
  
I could feel his eyes on me.  
  
It made me feel heavy and stiff and flighty all at once, though I don't know why. It wasn't as if I hadn't been stared at before. For one reason or another, people had been looking at me my entire life. Whether it was my hair, my laugh, my wild flashing eyes _\--_ I never had any trouble drawing attention to myself. Hell, I _thrived_ on it. I got to feeling sometimes that I wasn't real, that I couldn't possibly exist, that anyone who had gone through the kind of suffering I had seen would have been driven to insanity a long time ago. When people looked at me, no matter why, somehow it was all worth it. After all was said and done, I had survived. Against all odds.  
  
Or, perhaps, because of them.  
  
_// May I kiss you //_  
  
But Heero's stare was something different. As much as I may have craved his notice, it invariably unnerved me. I think it was this more than anything that made me so talkative around him. I swear, sometimes even _I_ wanted me to shut up.  
  
"God, Heero, what is it?!!"  
  
Heero is so god damn fucking beautiful that I can't stand it. At my outburst, he remains as still and impassive as always. What would it take to get under his skin, I wonder. Could anything?  
  
_// May I kiss you there //_  
  
I'm good at reading people. I always have been. But never him. His cobalt eyes are the bluest I've seen, and also the quietest. They flicker, sometimes, in the dim light of morning and then, like now, I think he might say something.  
  
_// So beautiful, you are //_  
  
"Nothing, Duo."  
  
Sighing is an art form I perfected about a month after I first met Heero. Nothing else seemed to work. It wasn't until this moment that it began to not be enough. Soon the dam would break. I had a funny feeling I would be the first to crack.  
  
"Fine, Heero."  
  
But not now.  
  
_// So beautiful... //_  
  
Not today.  
  
end


End file.
